Winchester Siblings
by clairebear0216
Summary: A little switch on Supernatural, with Sam and Dean having, not just one, but two sisters who they didn't know about until recently. This is my take on how Sam and Dean's lives would change if they had younger sisters to worry about as well as themselves. How do they react?
1. The Beginning

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Summary: /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sam and Dean haven't spoken in years. Sam has been off at college and Dean has been helping their dad with cases. When their father goes missing, the brothers team up to try to find him. What happens along the way? Who do they meet?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"A little switch on Supernatural, with Sam and Dean having, not just one, but two sisters who they didn't know about until recently. Even chapters are the scenes of the show and the odd chapters are the life outside the show./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"This is my take on how Sam and Dean's lives would change if they had younger sisters to worry about as well as themselves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Prologue:/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"In 1983, the Winchesters were a normal family. When Mary is killed, the family is no longer normal. John becomes obsessed with finding the demon that killed Mary. Sam and Dean go along because they have to and they learn to become hunters./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"While on a hunt, John meets Katie Holmes. Back then she was just your average hunter but after one weekend with John, she was pregnant with twins. The babies grew up hunters, never knowing about their older half-brothers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Years later, a vampire kills Katie, leaving her babies, now grown teenagers, to fend for themselves. After searching for ways to bring her back, and coming up short, the two then go off to find Sam and Dean. They had looked in their mother's book and eventually pieced the puzzle together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When the four siblings finally come together, nothing can stop them. They go on the hunt for John and when they find him, all hell breaks loose. There is nothing that can stop the Winchester siblings now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Main Characters: /span/span/p  
div align="center"  
table class="MsoTableGrid" style="border-collapse: collapse; border: none; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-yfti-tbllook: 1184; mso-padding-alt: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="width: 143.75pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="240"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Characters/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 139.5pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left: none; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="233"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Actors/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 81.0pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left: none; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="135"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Character Age/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 103.25pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left: none; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" valign="top" width="172"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Description/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="width: 143.75pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-top: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="240"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Matilda (Matt) Winchester/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 139.5pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="233"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Scarlett (Scar) Kender/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 81.0pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="135"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"18/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 103.25pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" valign="top" width="172"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sister/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="width: 143.75pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-top: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="240"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Isabella (Iz) Winchester/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 139.5pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="233"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Charlotte (Charlie) Kender/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 81.0pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="135"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"18/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 103.25pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" valign="top" width="172"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sister/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="width: 143.75pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-top: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="240"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dean Winchester/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 139.5pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="233"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jensen Ackles/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 81.0pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="135"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"26/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 103.25pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" valign="top" width="172"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Brother/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="width: 143.75pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-top: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="240"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sam Winchester/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 139.5pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="233"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jared Padalecki/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 81.0pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="135"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"22/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 103.25pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" valign="top" width="172"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Brother/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="width: 143.75pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-top: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="240"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"John Winchester/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 139.5pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="233"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jeffery Dean Morgan/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 81.0pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="135"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"not needed/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 103.25pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" valign="top" width="172"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dad/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="width: 143.75pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-top: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="240"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Mary Winchester/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 139.5pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="233"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Samantha Smith/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 81.0pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="135"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"not needed/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 103.25pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" valign="top" width="172"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"S D Mom/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="width: 143.75pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-top: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="240"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Katie Holmes/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 139.5pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="233"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sandra Bullock/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 81.0pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="135"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"not needed/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 103.25pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" valign="top" width="172"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I M Mom/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="width: 143.75pt; border: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-top: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="240"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jessica Moore/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 139.5pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="233"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Adrianne Palicki/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 81.0pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" width="135"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"22/span/p  
/td  
td style="width: 103.25pt; border-top: none; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-left-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;" valign="top" width="172"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sam's gf/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"P.S./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"This is what Charlie and Scarlett look like, but Victoria Justice is not the actress. Charlie and Scarlett Kender are made up people./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"a href=" pin/502081058430907644/" target="_blank"Scar/Matt/a/p  
p class="MsoNormal"a href=" /victoria-justice-hair-straight-updo-curly-and-short" target="_blank"Charlie/Iz/a - the 2nd picture/p 


	2. Too Long

"John's been unreachable for three weeks. Dean's getting nervous. I think he's going to get help soon, probably Sam," a girl said. She was crouched in a bush near a window of motel room. She wore worn jeans and a t-shirt under her military green colored jacket.

"Good," the girl on the other line of the phone said. "As of now, I don't know if Sam will go with Dean willingly."

"It's fine," the girl muttered as she shifted silently in the bush. "Sam will go. And remember we cannot reveal ourselves to them. I know Mom said to find them, but the moment they know about us…it won't just be us anymore."

"I know," the other girl sighed. "We won't be revealed. It will just be the two of us."

"Okay. I'll see you soon," she said before she ended the call.

She peered through the window and saw Dean was trying to call John again.

"Hey Dad," he sighed. He got John's voicemail again. "Just wanted to know where you are. Call me as soon as you get this. Uh…it's been three weeks. I'm going to go find Sammy and get to the bottom of this. And…uh…if you're dead…then I guess we'll still find you. So…uh…see you soon." He hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed.

He ran his hands through his hair and took deep breaths. Then he slowly sank to his knees and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh come on Dad," he yelled. "After all we've been through? You're just going to leave me?" For a few minutes, he simply cried and yelled.

"Oh come on Dead," the girl muttered under her breath. "You have more important things to do."

"Sammy," Dean muttered after a few more minutes. "I'll find Sammy and then we'll find Dad."

He quickly jumped up, splashed his face with some cold water from the sink in the bathroom, and started to gather his things. He cleaned up everything and shoved it in his backpack. He began to make the room look like it was before. He straightened the bed and packed up his clothes.

"Oh shit," the girl swore under her breath. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to the girl he was talking to earlier.

_We're on our way. See you in a day or two._

The girl quickly ran to the Impala '69. She picked the lock and climbed into the back seats. She laid on the floor and covered herself with the blanket Dean leaves back there. It was mostly for any damsels in distress but the girl uses it too.

The trunk closed, shaking the whole car. Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He turned on the music and began to drive.

"I'm coming Sammy," Dean muttered. He continued to drive for hours before finally reaching his destination.


End file.
